


Sexy Tumblr Drabbles

by kissingcullens



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fantasizing, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of sexy little blurbs from tumblr for your amusement and edification</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

More fic about Sam fantasizing about what it would be like to have sex with Steve—  
Oh gosh look what I accidentally wrote—

Sam and Steve going running together. Sam watching Steve lap him ten times, and definitely not mad about it.  
Steve’s pert little butt, his powerful legs going past at a sprint over and over. Panting “On your left” each time like the utter(ly adorable) troll he is.  
Sam falling into a daydream about how long and hard Steve could go in other areas.

Maybe they go work out at Steve’s gym- Steve hoisting a punching-bag up onto its hook one-armed, grunting with the effort as his muscles flex, impossibly strong-

Sam watching that firm ass jiggle as Steve pummels the bag, drenched in sweat— 

Steve’s casual stripping in the showers, padding across the floor of the old locker-room to grab a towel  
Sam’s throat going dry as he gets an eyeful of Steve’s un-self-conscious nudity- Steve’s cock hanging heavy between his muscular thighs for a moment before he wraps a towel around his waist.  
Then Sam’s eyes making their way up, with an effort, the trail of hair leading up tantalizingly from the towel.  
Steve’s cum-gutters, his abs, his broad, tapered back…  
His arms coming up to dry his hair, revealing downy moist hair at his armpits.

And finally catching Steve’s knowing eye, watching him watching, before snapping his gaze elsewhere  
"Asshole"  
Sam thinks, flustered, as Steve chuckles good-naturedly.

But he’s never sure just exactly to what extent Steve is saying “Come and get it.” or to what extent he’s just harmlessly flirting.  
And anyway, Sam wouldn’t want to take Steve up on it if it’s just sex on the table.

Sex on the table. Unfortunate turn of phrase.  
That’s what he’s thinking of later on that night, when he’s by himself with just his hand and a bottle of lube. 

The image of Steve’s body, the sense-memory of his smell and the way his touch feels on Sam’s arm— the knowledge of how fucking strong he is- how he could easily lift Sam up onto the table and do… whatever he wanted, really. 

He touches his own neck and imagines the press of Steve’s lips there- imagines Steve pushing him against the nearest surface and just taking him.

Sam knows he’s gonna be awkward as hell the next day when he has to look Steve in the face, but it’ll be worse if he puts this off with a cold shower. So he gives in to the inevitable and allows himself to pretend his own slick hand is Steve’s- leans back and imagines Steve above him, holding him down and tipping him back against the table, full-body pressed against him.

It’s just supposed to be a little fantasizing to get it over with quicker but he’s had a glass of wine or two and it’s easy, so easy, to close his eyes and get carried away-  
To prolong it, teasing himself, slowing his hand on his own dick and imagining the way Steve would tease him and make him wait for it. The way he’d relish driving Sam crazy and then give him such an innocent look before picking up the pace, ”Oh, is THAT what you wanted?” 

It’s easy to murmur Steve’s name, whisper encouragements and pleas to an invisible partner as he bites his lip and strokes himself off, agonizingly slow and indulgent, until he (Steve) gives in and quickens the pace to quick, short strokes, messy with lube, two of his left fingers pressed up inside as he comes, shuddering, all over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, little birds <3


	2. A Soldier's Guide to Anal Health and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makin looooove

I love super sexually competent super-soldier Steve, but I also love thinking about Sam blowing Steve’s mind in bed

Like Steve only having limited sexual experience, mostly quick and furtive. Never really having had a sexual experience where you take all your clothes off, leave the lights on, and take your time.

And Sam does sex like he does everything else: thoughtful, tender, generous, and with absolute intention  
It’s a full-body experience. Steve would never have thought that places like his ears, or the inside of his knees or ankles would be so full of sensation- 

Sam laying out exactly what he wants to do to Steve, saying it low, dirty, breathing into the shell of Steve’s ear and asking him to say, out loud, what he wants- where he wants Sam to touch him

Sam makes things seem so natural, funny even, he laughs and jokes through sex… Steve is shy at first, not sure how he should react, holding back, a little stiff.

Sam fiddles with his phone a second: sets it to play “Let’s get it on” and does a little dancing strip-tease that’s equally ridiculous and ridiclously sexy-  
Steve laughs and laughs and his tension breaks, because this can be as easy as everything else between them.

Then Sam makes eye contact as he licks a line up Steve’s abs and palms his crotch  
Sucks each one of Steve’s fingers into his mouth before he goes down on him, and by the time Steve comes he feels like his whole body is on fire

But what’s even better, if possible, is when Steve gets to return the favor, gaining confidence as Sam reacts to his touch  
doing what he’s been dreaming of for months.

.................................................................

Sam most of the time being so breezy and funny

But he can turn on his smolder like turning on a light switch

He’ll fix Steve with a steady stare and bedroom eyes and Steve, without fail, goes completely deer-in-the-headlights and drops whatever he’s doing like he’s in an infomercial, unable to break eye contact as Sam sl-ow-ly smiles 

.................................................

Steve doing so much online research about anal health and pleasure-

Being a regular fucking boy scout about it, buying a prostate toy after HOURS of research and scrolling through reviews  
Oh-so-bashfully introducing it into the bedroom, trying to be nonchalant about it (I thought you might like this, ummm Natasha bought me a gift card at Babeland so I got this… nbd….)

Dutifully tracing the abc’s with his tongue along the rim of Sam’s ass, loving it more than he’d even thought he would- loving Sam’s surprised, overwhelmed moans, and the increasingly desperate, uninhibited sounds when Steve starts to fuck him with his tongue

Then his shout when Steve finally tries out the toy, inserting it and turning on the vibration while he swallows Sam’s cock

Sam pulling Steve’s hair as he comes, legs shaking, eyelids twitching  
chest rising and falling rapidly as he moans his way down from his orgasm, Steve easing the toy out of his ass

Steve’s all-over glow of pride at making Sam feel that good  
Sam, who doesn’t open his eyes or speak for long seconds before he finally breathes “Damn.”

..................................................

The only thing Steve is allowed to help with is putting on the coffee (and Sam can’t resist a little necking before shooing him out of the kitchen, but he’s only human)

Just because he made Sam see god last night doesn’t mean Sam’s about to trust him with his famous french toast recipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Analingus and sex toys and french toast aka all the things that make life worth livin for


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves to give Sam... whatever he wants.

Ugg after all the pain and stress and fighting and Sam catching Steve mid-air 

I’m so obsessed with the idea of Steve just giving Sam a massage, appreciating him and worshipping his body and fucking him right

I dunno, Sam’s the one with a medical background, so maybe Sam would massage Steve first, rubbing his shoulders and his arms, digging his thumbs into knots til Steve yelps because it’s tender- grinning cuz “Oh yeah, Mr Tough Guy?”  
And it’s Sam all over: flirty, friendly, teasing banter.

Steve giving Sam a more sensual massage; really an excuse to get his hands on him and make him feel good  
Immediately the energy is different. Steve isn’t trying to play around and flirt- Sam just melts into his attentions and kisses him like it’s a relief

And Steve’s just as sincere and dedicated about fucking as he is about everything, big, powerful body giving it to Sam just the way he wants it-

Face serious, focused-   
Steve will stop what he’s doing or slow down and change his angle, teasing, prolonging things when Sam looks like he’s getting close-

He grins when Sam gasps out a “Seriously, man? You- ahhhhh” as Steve slips into a different groove, and finally Sam’s given up all pretense and he’s just moving with him and shamelessly asking for it

Steve asking if this is working for him in his warm, husky voice, Sam cursing him, telling him how fucking good it is, you know how good it is, you fucking asshole-

Sam begging to come.


	4. Sigh

Sam loves the way Steve bites his lip and smiles, eyes closed, when they’re having sex 

Like he’s laughing at a private joke, lost in his own world, but then he opens up his eyes and smiles at Sam like he’s eager to share it

The way Steve looks at him like he’s amazed by him, like he can’t believe it

And he has to admit Steve’s good for his ego-  
the way he still gets distracted by Sam’s body (he long ago admitted that he approached Sam jogging because he thought he was hot… and that it took him weeks to work up the nerve) 

The way Sam can make him lose his cool and turn to mush just by giving him a look

The way Steve cranes his neck pleadingly while Sam withholds a kiss- teasingly keeping just out of reach as he works Steve, straddling his lap and jerking him off- 

Steve fucking whimpering when Sam lets him just barely graze their lips together before pulling away-

His imploring look when he says, “Please-”  
"Please what?"  
The blush, always, ”Kiss me. Please.”

The way he smiles when he inevitably gets his way.

.................

Basking in the warmth of the bedcovers, Sam spooning Steve, arms wrapped around his middle  
Steve laces his fingers though Sam’s and brings his hand up to gently kiss his knuckles while Sam smiles into Steve’s shoulder and snuggles closer


	5. Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little married nookie

More Sam/Steve married!!sex

Steve sitting in bed, reading, wearing dorky oval reading glasses he bought at CVS (cuz he’s too vain to admit he has astigmatism and needs a prescription)   
Hair kinda messy, wearing old off-white briefs, comfy but not trying for sexy, dangling one bare, fuzzy leg off the bed

Sam coming out of the bathroom in just a towel, freshly-showered- Steve looks up briefly with a little smile, “Hey Sam, I just read this really interesting thing about——”

Definitely not expecting Sam to sit on his lap, take the book out of his hands and shut him up with a kiss-  
dropping the towel and grinding down against his lap as Steve goes absolutely pliant and helpless-  
Sam doesn’t give Steve any time to regroup as he draws back and pins Steve’s hands up above his head,   
Steve’s back against the headboard, lips red, glasses askew.

Sam thinks he’s really gotta figure out some way to actually restrain Steve one of these days. The way his eyes darken when Sam pins him down is something else-

Steve whimpers when he realizes Sam prepared himself in the shower; he sinks down onto Steve’s cock with an easy sigh and rides him, holding his hands above his head until he’s good and ready to let Steve touch-

Steve never knew what hit him-

And soon he’s shouting, digging his fingers into Sam’s hips, and Sam shakily dismounts, flopping heavily onto his right side, both of them panting, chests heaving.

Steve’s soft undershirt is rucked up under his armpits and his torso is covered in Sam’s drying spunk- his dick peeking out over his briefs

"What was it you were reading about, baby?" Sam finally asks, eyes closed.  
Steve laughs until he has a coughing fit, then rolls over to grab the tissues.


	6. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives Sam a bath: for an anonymous prompt

Steve has noticed that while Sam is all about self-care in theory, he can drive himself too hard and neglect himself, and Steve is NOT about that-

Sam shaking his head at Steve’s romantic excesses.  
"Dimmed light and candles? What cheesy movie did you get all this from, Cap? Alright, alright, you’ve wooed me." 

But he can’t object to being treated to a hot steamy bath filled with soothing, fragrant… petals? oil? herbs?   
(Steve likes to look up homemade bath additives, he’s quite a house-husband. Anyway, whatever it is, it’s nice)   
And Steve, (in a white tank-top that quickly gets drenched) massaging shampoo into his scalp, kneading his fingers into Sam’s neck and shoulders.  
The sound of water splishing and low music lulling him into a relaxed, dreamy state. 

Steve pouring cups of water over his head to rinse out the shampoo, cupping his hand so none gets in his eyes, and Sam feels so pampered and taken care of

And Steve’s infrequent, wet kisses to his neck and shoulders and the feel of his hands sliding over him pools heat low in his belly and he’s half-hard, but it’s not a concern- he knows Steve’s gonna see to it he feels really good

Steve nipping the side of his neck “Wake up- time to get out.”  
"I’m not asleep, funny guy." Sam says, but he’s boneless and he doesn’t know if he wants to get out of the water.

But Steve blows out the candles and helps him up, tsk-ing fondly.  
And he wraps Sam into a cozy bathrobe and gives him warm, watery kisses on each cheek and takes him to bed

And they snuggle and lazily rub off on eachother, enjoying the feel of warm, bare skin and silky sheets and Sam sighs when he comes and falls asleep almost immediately


	7. Short Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuz I like to be contrary: What if Steve doesn’t have increased sexual performance at all, as fanon likes to assume?

What if he has really intense performance anxiety because he’s so hyper-sensitive that he always comes too fast?

Like, sensations for him are intensified and he’s responsive as fuck but as a result he just blows within a minute flat- seconds—- 

He’s constantly apologizing to hook-ups- until he’s finally too embarassed to really wanna date.

The first time he’d been making out with Sam and he’s so turned on by all of it; Sam’s smell, his body, his presence, his heavy gaze… he’s overwhelmed- and Sam breathes in his ear and cups his dick through his pants and Steve seizes up and comes right then, no warning-   
-and afterwards he actually wishes he was dead.

Sam tells him it’s cool, it was really hot (and kind of flattering actually)

But Steve feels inadequate and embarassed until Sam puts him at ease and reassures him that as long as they’re having a good time and being intimate that’s all that matters to him.  
And they have a lot of sexy fun together and they both really love kissing and backrubs and footrubs and lots of sensual foreplay and such—-

-but necessity is the mother of invention, and Sam is probably the most sexually satisfied person in Washington DC, because Steve is single-mindedly dedicated to pleasing him in bed. 

He eats Sam’s ass, blows him, and uses sex toys like he’s got something to prove; and once he knows Sam doesn’t think less of him for coming quickly (and often) he can concentrate on NOT relying on his dick, and just taking care of his bf evey way he can.


	8. Last Night

At work, Sam’s coworkers just keeping on asking why he’s smiling- 

—-and he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it half the time, but a huge smile is just a permanent fixture on his face today.  
Sam tries to school his face into something other than an incredibly cheesy smile, but it won’t stick.

His friend, Rafe, hits the nail on the head.  
"You look like you got laid."  
"Ahhh, I don’t kiss and tell."  
"Ah HAH I’m right though, aren’t I? About damn time!"

And Sam DOESN’T kiss and tell, but god… 

He wants to tell everyone- wants to get a bumper sticker that says  
"I gave Steve Rogers an orgasm."

Sam is rather pleased he has a physical reminder in his bedroom where Steve put his hand through a layer of drywall trying to grab at something- 

Oh lord, Steve’s FACE when that’d happened. Sam would have laughed if he wasn’t otherwise occupied.  
He’d just kept blowing him as Steve tried to apologize, “Oh my god! I’m sorry! I can- God! Oh my god! Ah!” 

"Steve, it’s fine." Sam had said, licking up the side of his shaft and taking him down again, loving how Steve seemed unable to look away or control himself, and when Sam starts to suck again Steve throws his head back convulsively and CRACKS the wall behind him. Just as soon he’s gasping, "Sorry! I’ll fix that! Ummmm—-"   
and it’s so fucking hot and Sam kind of still can’t believe they’re here finally doing this.

After Steve comes, shaking and yelling, he looks like he wants to be embarassed but can’t muster up the energy, not when he feels so good.   
"I’m really sorry about that." He says again, gesturing to the wall, face and chest all blotchy pink and sweaty. 

"It was worth it." Sam returns Steve’s grateful smile and kisses him soft, once, twice, and a third time deep and slow, pulling his mouth away to mutter "God you’re so fucking hot… you’re gonna get away with so much shit around here, you know that, don’t you." 

Steve laughs joyfully and hugs him around the middle and they roll around a little, just laughing and kissing and rubbing against eachother, Sam’s hard-on pressing into Steve’s thigh-

"I want you to fuck me." Sam says into Steve’s mouth, sliding his lips up to Steve’s ear and nipping.  
"Oh! Are you… you’re sure?"  
"Well if you’re gonna break my bed, we might as well do it the right way, am I right?"


	9. He Walks in Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Steve tells Sam about his foot fetish.

Steve loves the internet.

So many things back in his day, he’d have just dealt with alone- but now words are just a few clicks away.

He’d always admired a woman’s foot encased in a beautiful, high-heeled shoe or strappy sandals. But that wasn’t unusual, he’d thought- until one summer day in New York he’d looked it up, seen erotic pictures, heard the words: “foot fetish.”   
Steve thought he’d never stop blushing, and he hoped he wasn’t too obvious about admiring Natasha’s pedicure that one time.   
…………………………….

Sam has beautiful feet. Steve has noticed this.

Everything about Sam is beautiful. Beautiful hands, beautiful arms, beautiful smile. 

But the first time Steve had come out of the shower to the sight of Sam lounging barefoot in jeans, one leg pulled up and the other dangling off the motel bed, he’d felt like his whole body was on fire.   
Steve had walked abruptly back into the bathroom and slammed the door to take some deep breaths with his back against the door, blood rushing in his ears.

It’s hard not to notice after that. 

Sam will lie out on his stomach, legs bent, hooking one big toe over the other, uncrossing and flexing his feet, rubbing one foot against his calf, sliding his toes up under his pant leg to itch his ankle.

When they start having sex, Steve doesn’t bring it up.   
It’s not necessary. Making love with Sam is amazing- he loves his body- everything about him.  
Steve contents himself with biting and nibbling his ankles as part of his full-body worship routine, and that’s all he really needs.

But…  
It’s driving him to distraction.   
Sam will run his feet up Steve’s calves when they’re lying entwined in bed- he’ll put his feet up in Steve’s lap while they’re sitting together, and Steve rests a hand on his ankle, ITCHING to touch…   
It wouldn’t even be weird.   
He could give Sam a foot massage. Sam would probably love it, wouldn’t even think it was odd if Steve got hard…  
But Steve doesn’t feel like he can, in good faith, without telling Sam first exactly what the score is.

So Steve does tell Sam, haltingly, that uh, he kind of has a thing for feet.   
"Like a foot fetish?" Sam asks, half-smile on his lips, as though he expects to be contradicted. Steve’s throat works for a long moment before he rasps out-   
"Yeah."  
Sam’s face betrays a moment of unflattering surprise, but he quickly corrects. ”Oh- hey, that’s cool- I’ve never done anything like that.” 

Sam, being Sam, seems to immediately realize he’s reacted badly, and he’s all encouragement and openness, asking Steve questions and listening to Steve’s abashed explainations-   
(Mostly “maybes,” “I’ve never actually done it before’s” and “If that’s okay with you’s”)

"So I can expect footrubs, right? Like, that’s the minimum? Cause I’ve gotta tell you, my feet are killing me these days running after you."  
They end up laughing and kissing and not doing anything new that night.

The first time, Steve shakily starts massaging Sam’s feet- sitting on the loveseat, half-facing one another.   
GOD. Steve’s heart is beating fast and his attention is hyper-focused in on this moment, this task.

Sam’s smiling at him. Maybe he doesn’t have any particular interest in this, but he loves Steve, and he’s relaxed and obviously enjoying himself and having fun.   
He sighs as Steve gets into it, mesmerized, rubbing rythmically and digging his thumbs into the arch of Sam’s foot, rubbing his tendons, pulling down on his toes one by one, kneading his ankles. 

Sam hums in pleasure. ”I could get used to this.” 

Steve, meanwhile, feels a little drunk.   
He lifts Sam’s right foot up to his face and kisses his ankle, his instep, the ball of his foot. He makes eye contact with Sam, who’s looking a little flustered now too, and sucks his big toe into his mouth. Sam makes a surprised, strangled moan as Steve bobs up and down, applying the same suction as he would with Sam’s cock.   
He continues his massage while lavishing licks and kisses on Sam’s arches and his toes.  
Sam’s started to writhe, hips moving restlessly, humming and moaning and whining every so often, pressing his hand flat against his crotch.  
Steve pulls off of Sam’s big toe with a pop. Sam groans, and Steve bends his legs a little further so he can run his hands down Sam’s inner thighs. Sam arches up into the touch, turned on and desperate, head back against the arm of the couch, cock tenting his boxers.

Steve rubs his face against Sam’s left arch, hands roving to ALMOST touch him where he needs it, getting a frustrated groan.   
"Touch yourself." He says, biting Sam’s toes and sliding them gently along his teeth, licking the tender underneath of his arch.   
"I wanna watch." 

Sam ends up with one leg over Steve’s shoulder, Steve jerking himself off as he sucks Sam’s toes blissfully.

Steve mimicking fellatio in time with Sam’s strokes as he beats off; just enough suction, eyes on his boyfriend the teasing way he’d give a blowjob.

Sam gulping and gasping, coming in spurts all over Steve’s face and in his hair and Steve follows almost immediately.

Sam doesn’t need to be convinced after that.


	10. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just rimming.

Steve deciding he’d like to try rimming- taking a really long time in the shower, like, to where Sam is wondering if he’s lost his nerve and he’s stalling-

Making out, Sam being gentle and sensual and getting Steve all hot and bothered before turning him around on his front so he’s comfy on the bed, brushing his lips softly over Steve’s ear, kissing his neck, asking if he’s comfortable and if he still feels up for it- 

Steve saying he’s ready if Sam is, but he keeps talking, nervous, trying to distract himself from his embarassment and anticipation; shoulders trying not to tense as Sam rubs and licks down Steve’s back, kissing the dimples on his lower back and spreading his cheeks apart

Steve jerks with the first firm swipe of Sam’s tongue-   
"Oh! That’s-" but whatever it is, Sam will have to guess, because Steve doesn’t elaborate.  
Sam licks swirls around the delicate flesh, then firm, flat strokes over Steve’s hole-   
Steve makes little surprised moans and uncharacteristically high-pitched sighs as Sam lavishes his full attention on the tender work at hand, firmly caressing Steve’s ass as he works his tongue inside, diving in and out, to the sounds of Steve’s moans increasing in frequency and shamelessness, hips humping against the bed- 

Sam pulls his head up for a breather and to check in on how Steve’s holding up, licking a salty line up Steve’s quivering back. Steve’s face is bright red all the way down to his neck and shoulders and his eyes are a little glassy

"Hi-" he breathes, smiling helplessly over his shoulder at Sam, one cheek pressed into his pillow.  
"Hi" yourself, Cap- you want me to keep going or-"  
"YES please. Yes. I’m gonna—- I need-"  
"You wanna touch yourself?"  
"HmmMmm" Steve almost whines, closing his eyes and flushing even more.

"Okay, up on your knees, let’s get this show on the road."  
Steve scrambles to do as Sam says and gets his hand on himself but pauses, looking back, cheeks pink, hand grasping his cock firmly but not moving yet.  
“Waiting on you, Falcon.”

Sam doesn’t keep him waiting long.


	11. Couples Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Fiance Undercover drabble

uHM fake-fiance fic

Where Sam and Steve have to pretend to be super-married but not ONLY that, they’re on a romantic honeymoon okay and for reasons they have to do a bunch of luxurious romantic stuff

And a lot of it is prettttyy much stuff you can do with your buddy who doesn’t mind a little PDA, like hanging out by the pool and holding hands and kissing on the cheek-

Taking quaint row-boat rides out on the middle of a beautiful lake (each of them surreptitiously ogling the other’s rippling arms and chest when it’s their turn to row)

But the catch? Okay, how about this: they’re fake-married, but they FOR REAL can’t have sex until the mission is over. Who knows why: there’s a machine to make sure they only hanky panky in public, I don’t make the rules, okay? 

So even if they’re ready to fess up and get all kinds of physical, they can’t. They just need to pretend like they’re doing it while also pretending to eachother that it’s no big deal.

So of course their PDA is infused with yearning and simmering UST which all comes to a head when they start getting thrown into more and more ridiculously romantic situations like-

 

Maybe at this point they’ve admitted that they WANT to-

Doing a couples massage class- Steve getting a little bold and making innuendos in Sam’s ear under his breath while reducing Sam to a puddle with his magic fingers

Their hotel bed strewn with roses, Smokey Robinson playing low, rosy lights, a bucket of ice with champagne in it- Steve groaning aloud and slapping his own forehead.

"Might as well pop that open." says Sam of the champagne.   
"I can’t get drunk." Steve says, automatically.  
"Good, I’m counting on you stopping me if my hands start to wander." Sam grins.

Sam ends up lying with his head in Steve’s lap as Steve massages his scalp, talking about this and that- Sam shifting and running his hand down his own torso to toy with the tie on his pajama pants.

"Sam." Steve’s mouth is completely dry.

"I know." Sam agrees, rolling his hips and turning his head up to Steve. "It won’t set the machine off if we’re not touching eachother, right?"  
"You want to-"   
"Yeah." Sam sighs and Steve’s breath catches- he moves away from Sam and gets his hand in his own pants faster than thought

They jerk off right there on the bed, Steve watching Sam intently and looking like he’s going out of his mind; Sam a little buzzed and closing his eyes, writhing against the bed and craning his neck up, wishing for a kiss.

Sam keeping up a running commentary of what he wants Steve to do to him as he strokes himself off, Steve barely able to keep it under control.  
"Sam, you know we can’t-"  
"I know— I know- I just- want to think about it— ah-"   
Steve biting his knuckles, pained, jerking frantically into his own fist, and he’s never been so turned on in his life.

Them going to a romantic novelty restaurant where you basically sit next to eachother and make fondue and feed eachother and shit

Snarking at first cuz it’s so fucking cheesy, but Steve’s hand is flattened out on Sam’s knee and he’s eating pieces of fruit dipped in liquid chocolate out of Sam’s hand. 

And Sam’s hypnotized, he’ll pull away at the last second and Steve follows his fingers and then they’re kissing, practically in eachother’s laps, sticky fingers and tasting like chocolate. Sliding their mouths together, down Steve’s jaw- 

"You’ve got some- here." Sam murmurs, nipping at a spot just under Steve’s jaw. His breathing is labored, Steve’s is going obscenely fast- "Ye-eah?"   
Sam wishes he’d gotten more chocolate on himself, cuz Steve is licking a place where it got on his neck and it’s a herculean task to pull back and gasp “Left!” 

Left is the safeword for “We’ve got a mission to do, bonehead, smarten up,” but Sam knows he and Steve have never cared LESS about doing their patriotic duty, and it’s not until he excuses himself to the restroom and jerks off, fast and desperate, completely silent, that he can concentrate on anything at all.


	12. I've Been Really Tryin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWPs

Sam, intense, almost scowling, unzipping his leather top, strong arms rippling.

Steve unable to look away as Sam, sweaty and panting from battle, notices and flashes him a gap-toothed grin.

“See something you like, Cap?” 

Steve is tongue-tied as Sam shrugs out of his top, revealing a tight t-shirt hugging his broad arms and chest. 

Sam grins even wider and gives Steve a little wink, at which point Steve drops his shield with a loud CLANG and scrambles to pick it up and apologize (to no one in particular) for his clumsiness.

.......................................

Steve riding Sam, his hands braced against Sam’s chest-

Bedsprings creaking and the sound of their quickened breaths, Steve’s soft moans and Sam’s occasional “Oh my god-” as Steve fucks himself steadily on Sam’s cock

Sam grabbing Steve’s pert little ass and caressing, massaging it, kissing Steve’s neck, his jaw

Steve’s hair damp with sweat and hanging in his eyes, face red

A sheen of sweat over Sam’s torso, Steve rubbing his nipples with the palms of his hands

Sam bowing his head to suck Steve’s nipple into his mouth  
-hips snapping at the whimpering noises Steve makes and the way he brings his arms around and grips Sam closer- 

"Ah- yeah, Sam- ah aah ahhh…" Steve’s pace is picking up, chasing his orgasm- it won’t be long now, and Sam moans and keeps doing what he’s doing, laving and sucking and biting as he hangs on for the ride

........................................

Sam fucking Steve’s mouth, running his hands through and smoothing his hair tenderly 

Steve gripping Sam’s ass as he encourages him to go for it, his own cock rigid, tenting his boxers

Swallowing and humming around Sam’s dick, smiling when Sam finally pulls back and jerks it short and quick, coming in streaks over Steve’s face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, little birds <3


	13. Blow

Steve could come, untouched, just from blowing Sam

Actually it’s an effort NOT to- Sam’s cock in his mouth, hands gripping Steve’s hair- Sam’s hips moving restlessly, making these sexy fucking noises that have Steve humping against the nearest surface.

Sam licking his lips and forcing his eyes open to look down at Steve between his legs, moaning around his cock and thrusting his hips.  
"Slow down, Cap, you’ll get your turn-" Sam says, mostly for something to say, hoping Steve doesn’t stop. 

Steve making a muffled “Uh-uh” sound and redoubling his efforts

Pulling off Sam’s cock to jerk him off, his other hand fisting the sheets. He turns his head against Sam’s hip and moans, openmouthed, as he grinds into the bed. 

"Are you- oh my god" Sam says hoarsely as Steve cries out, jerking Sam faster- and Sam comes too, all over Steve’s face and in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves it


	14. Sugar Sugar

"Welcome home, sugar." Sam says, wrapping his arms around Steve from behind and inhaling at his neck. He doesn”t have to look to know that Steve has that embarassed-but-pleased blush he gets.

Steve is not what you’d call demonstrative. Even with his best friends, he tends to be on the formal side; and his personal space bubble is wide. He’s not someone who’s used to using pet names or touching for no reason.

But Sam is- and Steve obviously loves it, though he’s still coming around to reciprocating- putting an arm around Sam when they’re on the couch and looking tense and unsure until Sam snuggles in closer.

"Sugar, huh?" Steve asks, bringing his hands up to rest on Sam’s arms, pulling them closer around him.

"Yup. It’s cuz you’re so sweet." Sam informs him.

He says it lightly, but he means it.   
Steve is sweet.

Sweet when Sam’s lying in bed, in his own thoughts and troubles, and Steve’s arm comes to rest over him protectively, like he knows.

It’s sweet to wake up beside him, indulging in their shared bodyheat- sometimes watching Steve’s face while he sleeps.

Sweet like the raspberry red of Steve’s lips when they make love

Sweet as it is to come inside of him, with Steve wrapped around him and gasping softly in his ear.

The deep, sweet feeling of Steve fucking him, kissing his neck, holding him.

Sweet as the confidence Steve has in him. Steve’s frank adoration and love.

Steve strokes Sam’s arm and turns his head to kiss his cheek.   
"Not as sweet as you—- honey." He says with a self-deprecating little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tender young saplings, these fellas


	15. More Sexxin

Steve has a very definite exhibitionist streak.

He loves to be on top, telling Sam to lay back and let him do the work.  
Likes preparing himself in front of Sam, touching himself all over, allowing Sam to touch him or not, according to his whims.

He loves how Sam can’t look away, hypnotized, as he puts on a show, commanding Sam’s full attention as he bounces athletically up and down on his cock, leaning slightly back to give Sam a good view.

Steve knows he’s hot, and feeling like he’s on display for Sam is a power-rush at the same time as it’s a submission… it leaves him a little dizzy.

For Sam’s part, he loves it- it’s like watching the hottest porn possible while Steve takes care of him.  
He’s not complaining, that’s for sure. 

There’s something painfully hot about it all- the way Steve trembles a little with excitement and nerves and embarassment—   
—all blushing and blotchy red as he touches himself and opens himself up all in front of Sam’s unwavering gaze. 

—That contrasted with the totally brazen way he’ll roll his head in ecstacy, eyes closed, and let out throaty, theatrical moans—-

——and then look right at Sam, smirking mischievously as though to say, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

The way he obviously takes pleasure in working Sam up, getting him into a frenzy  
Watching Sam watching him.

.....................................................................

Sam and Steve “fighting” over who’s gonna be on top in bed- making out and pinning eachother and struggling for the upper hand, all while keeping up a string of challenging banter and teasing insults.

Sam riding Steve and trying not to show that his thigh-muscles are getting tired. But of course Steve notices and flips them, saying cheekily that it’s obvious Sam needs a little breather.

Sam panting that, of course, if it makes Steve feel better he can THINK he’s won this time. 

(But when Steve braces one hand on the headboard and guides himself back in, fucking Sam slow and deep the way Steve knows he likes it, Sam thinks that he’s still the real winner here.)


	16. Workout

"He’d say yes, he obviously likes you too.” Natasha says almost chidingly.

Steve looks a little standoffish, saying “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” (because he’s annoyed by his own lack of guts) 

Pause.

“You really think so?” Steve asks hopefully.

...................

Sam and Steve training at Steve’s gym, Steve showing him some boxing/wrestling moves- things get VERY sexual, both of them grappling onto eachother, Sam bringing that playful competition to it…

…Gaining a little ground on Steve. Maybe Sam pins him, panting and sweating and triumphant- 

"Look who’s on your left now." Face inches from Steve’s, smile wide.

Steve easily hooking a leg underneath him and flipping him as quick as blinking so that Sam’s pinned under him.  
Sam struggles to break Steve’s hold but he can’t budge. He laughs in frustration.  
“Ah so it’s like that, huh? You can’t win every time, Cap.”  
"Wanna go another round and test that theory?"

"This next one’s mine." Sam promises. "You’re gonna eat your words, old man."  
"I’m waiting." 

Natasha, having finished her own sparring session with Sharon and showered up, is sitting perched on the edge of another boxing ring. Sharon stands next to her, eyebrows up as high as they can go.

"I thought you were exaggerating." Sharon says, impressed.

"Nope- it’s like sex, isn’t it? I keep telling Steve to get his shit together, they’re gonna burn something down with all the unresolved sexual tension one of these days."

...........................................................

After finishing up their workout- (If you can call that a workout) Sam and Steve go to the locker-room to shower and things get hot and heavy- 

Sam can’t pry his eyes, a little blurry with sweat, away from where Steve is pulling his tank-top hem up to wipe sweat from his face, abs rippling.  
Steve lets the shirt drop and catches Sam staring, and Steve’s expression is so open- he looks HUNGRY.

One or both of them just says “fuck it” and they’re making out- Sam pushing Steve into a shower stall and pulling the door closed.  
Their clothes are soaking with sweat.

Steve pulls his shirt off and Sam’s hands are on his chest immediately, desperation in his voice when he groans. “No no, this is too fast-“

"We can stop-" Steve says, pulling back as much as he can when Sam’s the one who’s got him pressed against the wall.

"I just mean, I wanted to take my time with you the first time we did this." Sam says, eyes never leaving Steve’s chest. Steve’s heart goes even faster.

Sam gives in to the tempation to take one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth, licking it and sucking as Steve’s hands clench on his shoulders. 

Steve brings Sam’s head back up and kisses him urgently.

"This time doesn’t count." He promises, and presses a hand against Sam’s crotch, rubbing him through his sweatpants.  
Sam gasps and gets a hand down the front of Steve’s shorts, shoving him back against the wall and kissing him hard, teeth clacking  
Pushing eachother’s pants down to pool around their ankles, Sam getting a leg pressed between Steve’s as they jerk eachother off fast and hot and desperate.

Steve’s mouth open against Sam’s neck as Sam murmurs filthy things in his ear about what he wants to do to him when he gets him in bed.


	17. On the Phone

Sam taking a boring phone call-

Steve putting his arms around him and kissing his neck.  
Sam shivering a little and patting Steve’s arm like, “Yes baby, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

But Steve is persistent.   
He keeps kissing Sam’s neck and his jaw.

He’s like a cat that insists on being petted and NOW.   
Sam can’t exactly complain; he’s turned on as fuck.

But this phone call is going on forever, and he keeps getting distracted and missing his cues.

Steve unbuttoning Sam’s pants as he licks around the whorl of Sam’s ear and breathes into it- just the tiniest moan-

Sam saying abruptly “I HAVE TO CALL YOU BACK I’M SORRY BYE.” and hanging up with a curse directed at Steve as he tosses the phone away.  
Steve’s cheshire-cat grin as Sam helps Steve pull his jeans down.


	18. Let Me Show You How To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Steve a lesson in love

Steve being very insecure about his sexual skill (especially after Natasha’s crack about “needing practice”) 

Sam offering to give him lessons in lovemaking

I’d love a fic where Sam offers Steve advice/lessons in kissing/lovemaking and the obvious love and sexy times occur-

But ALSO I’d like a fic where maybe Sam and Steve have sex and  
it. is.  
AWFUL.

Well, “awful” may be too strong a word; of course first times aren’t what they are in movies and erotic novels…   
Steve is obviously trying his best, but he’s a lousy kisser, he’s stiff, awkward, and something just wasn’t clicking…

Sam struggles to put it into words, it was… boring. 

Sex with Steve was boring. 

Who would have thought? With a body like that and the chemistry they had together, Sam had just assumed it would go off like fireworks between them. 

But as much and as often as he’d dreamt about Steve’s stamina, he found himself hoping Steve didn’t have it in him to go for round two, and Steve seemed very aware of it-

So of course the next day Sam’s like, “So, last night was-”

“Bad.” Steve interrupts him. He’s sitting at the kitchen table and looking edible as always in a pair of Sam’s old basketball shorts and a soft, worn t-shirt, hair rumpled.   
Sam raises his eyebrows. "I wasn’t gonna say that-“ 

"It’s what you were thinking.” Steve says. "I’m lousy at this.“ 

And he looks so downcast that Sam (who was planning a "we just need to practice” pep talk anyway) rushes to reassure him that first times with someone new are always a learning process, even for people with plenty of experience (something Steve doesn’t have) and he’s sure they’ll get the hang of it together. 

Steve nods like what Sam’s saying makes sense to him, but he’s still got an air of being disappointed in himself.  
“I just figured we’re so in sync about everything else that this would be a cynch.” Steve says wryly. 

Sam admits he’d thought the same.   
“Overconfidence. Lack of communication. Amateur mistakes. It doesn’t mean we aren’t great together.”  
He puts his arms around Steve’s neck and kisses the top of his head. 

Steve wraps his arms around Sam’s torso and continues:

“I mean, I’ve thought about it enough. I’ve pictured how it would go a thousand times when I finally got you in bed.”   
He smiles up at Sam, his expression part-apologetic, part-amorous. 

Sam feels heat shoot through him at that image: Steve imagining them together, maybe jerking off thinking about it.   
God. He’s getting hard just thinking about it. Steve DOES things to him.

“Well, you’re in luck”- he says, bending down to kiss Steve, "You’ve got a willing teacher.“  
Steve visibly brightens and relaxes. "Yeah? So what’s our first lesson?”

“Hm.” Sam pretends to consider. "I think, first, I’m gonna teach you how to kiss.“  
"I know how to-” Steve begins, a little petulantly.

“There’s more to kissing than just a labial mash, Cap.”

Sam gently grips the hair at the back of Steve’s head and tips his head back.   
“Observe. Five senses.”   
He leans in to where they’re almost kissing, his lips brushing Steve’s with each word, pulling away when Steve tries to catch his mouth.   
“The anticipation is as important as the actual goods.” He ghosts his lips over Steve’s, tingling.   
“Sex…” He does allow a brief kiss here, pulling back with a wet pop, “is all in your head.”

Steve’s eyes are shut and he gasps when Sam changes his trajectory and presses a sudden, biting kiss to his neck. "Ooooooohhh okay,“ he moans, "okay, I-” 

Sam’s feeling a little carried away (Steve does this to him) and he swings around to straddle Steve’s lap, running his hands through Steve’s hair.   
“Now” He says, “I’m gonna let you kiss me. …Just to see how you’re progressing.” (Steve’s lips quirk up at this)

Sam leans in to breathe into Steve’s ear, "And then I want you to tell me all about what you’ve thought about us doing together.“

"Oh!"   
"You said you’d thought about it?”  
“Of course,” Steve pulls himself together and gives Sam a rogeuish grin.   
“You wanna see what I do about it when I’m all by myself?”

Oh. 

“I mean… for the purposes of instruction.” Sam says a little helplessly as Steve’s hands slide up to cup the back of his head.


	19. Ride 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve on top

Steve riding Sam, his hands braced against Sam’s chest-

Bedsprings creaking and the sound of their quickened breaths, Steve’s soft moans and Sam’s occasional “Oh my god-” as Steve fucks himself steadily on Sam’s cock

Sam grabbing Steve’s pert little ass and caressing, massaging it, kissing Steve’s neck, his jaw

Steve’s hair damp with sweat and hanging in his eyes, face red

A sheen of sweat over Sam’s torso, Steve rubbing his nipples with the palms of his hands

Sam bowing his head to suck Steve’s nipple into his mouth  
-hips snapping at the whimpering noises Steve makes and the way he brings his arms around and grips Sam closer- 

“Ah- yeah, Sam- ah aah ahhh…” Steve’s pace is picking up, chasing his orgasm- it won’t be long now, and Sam moans and keeps doing what he’s doing, laving and sucking and biting as he hangs on for the ride


	20. Watching You Watching Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve make a video so Sam has something to watch on those lonely nights--

Steve isn’t jealous, that’s the wrong word.

Sam would say “possessive” but that feels off too- Steve absolutely respects Sam’s independence and he’s never so much as batted an eyelash at Sam’s flirty, inside-joke-laden relationship with his ex-girlfriend. (Actually, Leila loves Steve and kids Sam that if they ever break up she’s swooping in on that.)

No, the right word is greedy. 

It started when Steve had to go away to some Avengers thing (giant sentient robots or some shit) and he’d sent Sam his first sext-  
This is followed by an interest in skyping, phone sex, and dirty texts, and now this-

Steve setting up a camera so that they can see themselves while they’re recording-  
Sam sitting on the edge of their bed in between Steve’s legs, as Steve holds him from behind and works his hand down the front of Sam’s pants.

“Look at yourself." Steve is saying warmly in Sam’s ear as he jerks him slowly- just playing with it for now-   
"I’m gonna think about this when I’m away. Will you?”

Sam bites his lip and nods. 

“You gonna think about me? Just me?”

Sam moans and bucks his hips, watching himself on the computer-screen as Steve caresses him.

“Watch." Steve says as he opens up Sam’s fly and pulls his cock all the way out.

–And when Sam is watching the video later, he starts touching himself in earnest at exactly that moment- when Steve’s other hand pushes his shirt up to play with his nipple while he jerks him off, Steve’s low, husky voice keeping up a string of encouragement…

"Just for me, come on, you gonna say my name?”

And, Sam thinks, Steve really acts out his dominance fantasies in the best possible ways


	21. Hungry Like the Cap!Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap!Wolf and Sam

We all know about the Very Special time when Cap was turned into a werewolf by Nightshade:   
he’s cured of his lycanthropy, true, but some things stick with you…

Steve getting strange cravings for raw meat- finding himself sleepwalking out into the forest- soil and pine needles clinging to his paws- to his FEET. Dirt on his feet; not his paws.

And more than anything else, he’s suddenly aware of smells. 

It’s more pronounced when the moon is waxing, becoming all-encompassing on the night of the full moon.   
He can smell everything- he can close his eyes and see his surroundings almost as clearly as if by sight.  
But tonight, every sense is pinpointed in on Sam.

It took Steve a little while to place the intoxicating smell. But really, even before his stint as CapWolf, hadn’t he always loved the way Sam smells? Hasn’t he furtively inhaled the scent of Sam’s clothes often enough; lightheaded and so gone on him that just that little taste makes his knees weak?

It’s a thousand times worse now.

Sam smells AMAZING and it’s inescapable. Where before it was like taking a hit, now it feels like he’s being hotboxed and he’s high as a fucking kite.

Sam stretches, showing a little sliver of skin above his waistband and a trail of hair leading down-   
Steve growls and Sam startles.   
He looks up questioningly, a little smile on his face. ”Full moon, huh?”

Sam knows about his boyfriend’s post-lycanthropy problems to a certain extent, but he doesn’t know about…

Their relationship is still new- they’ve had sex- it’s been great, a lot of communication and not-taking-it-too-seriously, and rolling around naked with your best friend with the lights on. It’s amazing.

It’s not what Steve wants tonight, and it definitely hasn’t prepared Sam for this—-

Steve prowling towards him on his hands and knees, eyes intense and flashing in the moonlight streaming in through the window.  
Sam starts to laugh, some joke about CapWolf forming on his lips, but it dies as he sees the look on Steve’s face.

Steve hears Sam’s breath hitch.  
He senses Sam’s heart speed up as Steve crawls up his body, kissing up his ankles, biting his knees and thighs, and pressing him down until Steve is hovering imposingly over him, hungry and demanding.

Sam’s eyes are half-hooded already, his body pliant, offering himself up as his heart pounds in Steve’s ears.

Steve dips his head down to inhale at Sam’s neck- even that light touch makes Sam bow his back and keen, leaning into it-  
He fucking SHOUTS when Steve bites his neck- bringing his hands up to clasp at Steve’s nape.

Steve’s not sure how long he spends lavishing Sam’s neck with attention, but when he comes up for air, Sam is gasping and grinding his hips up desperately. Steve can smell how much Sam wants him- 

“Not that I’m complaining—” Sam croaks out hoarsely- “But is this really a wolf thing or-”  
Steve growls and it rumbles through him, deep and primal, and Sam’s question trails off into something like a whimper.


	22. Room for Two

Okay so let’s say AOU starts with a chill Avengers meeting called in the wake of the fall of SHIELD–

Of course Nick is there, although officially he’s still dead- but they meet in Avengers tower and discuss things and hang out like a little reunion–

And Sam is there-   
-he’s pretty clear that he’s not interested in being an Avenger, but he IS interested in doing what he can to help protect people, and anyway he and Steve kind of have their own mission going (they don’t really expand on what that mission is, but suffice it to say he’s Steve’s Plus One)

And it’s clear to anyone paying attention that there’s something going on there– Steve, who was always so closed off before, practically glows around Sam. 

They’re so caught up in each other that they don’t even notice that when they go off to be alone and tell each other how they feel—  
—Tony walks into the room right as they start making out on the couch

… Tony walks right back out again, shaking his head at Clint, who was looking for a place to show off his marbles skills…

A little later when they’re back in the common area Tony casually says that there’s a little problem with the AC and if it’s okay Sam and Steve should just share a room. 

“There’s two Full-sized beds in the the west wing bedroom, that should work out if you gentlemen don’t mind.”   
He can barely get the words out before both Sam and Steve assure him they can make do, yes that’s fine, no problem, sure-

And as everyone’s going up to bed, Tony can’t resist slapping Steve’s shoulder and murmuring suggestively “Don’t say I never did anything for ya, Cap.”

.............

Fast forward to about fifteen minutes later in their room in Avengers Tower.

Sam is in the shower and Steve is fidgeting and losing his mind–

Should he sit on Sam’s bed?   
Would that be too presumptuous? ARE they sleeping together?  
Sam had seemed just as eager to share a room as Steve was but… 

Steve doesn’t want to assume anything, so he hops onto the second bed (the one without Sam’s stuff on it) and changes into his pajamas.

Again, he doesn’t want to look like he’s assuming anything is gonna happen tonight, but he wants to look sexy… But not like he’s trying too hard??

He takes his shirt off and puts it back on again, then changes into a different shirt. He lies on his bed and restlessly tries out several “totally natural, casually sexy” positions once he hears the shower turn off.

Sam comes out of the shower after what feels like a lifetime and Steve’s stomach does somersaults.   
“You look beautiful.” He wants to say, but that’d definitely blow this cool, not-desperate exterior he’s cultivating.

Sam is damp from the shower, looking effortlessly sexy and totally natural in a white t-shirt and black boxer-briefs.  
Steve’s heart pounds.

“You sleeping over there?” Sam asks, nodding his head at Steve’s bed across the room from his. 

“Um. No?” Steve’s voice is dry and scratchy and he curses himself.  
“It’s fine if you want to take it slow.” Sam assures him quickly. "We don’t have to do anything just cuz we have the room- I mean, it’s been a long day anyway- 

And suddenly Steve realizes Sam’s as nervous as he is and he loves him for it. "Sam.“ He interrupts. "Come over here and kiss me.”

Sam laughs and salutes. "Sir, yes sir. You’re thinkin we’re gonna need a backup bed after we wreck the first one, is that it?“  
"At least one."


	23. Parker the Parrot

jerkasaurus said: Sam should babysit talking birds and then they make learned sex noises and phrases that are unfortunate and embarrassing.

omG   
He’s just having a lovely conversation with Nick Fury, who’s come over for coffee.  
Nick is remarking “That’s a beautiful animal–” as Parker the Parrot flutters around free-range.

“You’re beautiful.” Parker says in a fair imitation of Steve’s voice, perching on Nick’s shoulder.

Nick laughs- “Thanks, Parker.” and gives the bird’s head a little scratch.

But Sam’s blood turns cold. He knows where Parker learned that phrase- Shit… they must have left the door open and….   
AUGH who knew all birds were such nosy perverts??

“So maybe we should go out for a little walk and talk about this—” Sam says nonchalantly. “It’s a beautiful day.”

Before Fury can say anything, Parker lets out a series of “Uh uh UHHH"”Ah ahh ahhhh” sounds that are unmistakably sex noises– the first string in Steve’s voice and the second in what is definitely an imitation of Sam.

Fury’s eyebrows fly up to the brim of his knit hat. “Um.” He says. He accepts the jacket Sam is handing him- and, face burning, Sam shoos the bird off Nick’s shoulder. 

“Bye Parker.” Nick says, trying with everything in him not to laugh, but a little smile tugs at his lips.

“Yeah, bye, you little monster.” Sam grumbles.

“I love you, Sam- FUCK.” Replies the bird, and Sam slams the door.

.............................

But imagine, Sam’s parrot keeps making sex noises– 

Sam asks him to cut it out but the parrot will stay quiet for maybe an hour before he forgets, and then his impression of Steve’s deep voice moaning:  
“Feels so good, Sam, you feel so good” intrudes again on Sam’s peace and quiet-

“What did I say??” Sam yells in exhasperation.

“Fuck yeah, give it to me- just like that–” The parrot replies in Sam’s voice, and Sam groans, puttng his head into his arms in frustration before going to look for his headphones-

“You like that? Yessss don’t stop- That’s gonna make me-” The parrot calls from the living room. Sam throws a thick blanket over the bird’s cage.

Later, when Steve gets home, he notices Sam seems irritated and starts to ask “How was your day off-” when Sam practically tackles him-

Slipping words in edgewise in between kisses, Sam says “Missed you-” and Steve is not gonna complain when Sam doesn’t even wait for him to kick his shoes off before he’s dragging him into their bedroom  
(making extra sure to close the door)


	24. Chapter 24, in which Steve fucks Sam

Sam with his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, watching his lover’s face: mouth fallen open, eyes screwed shut in intense concentration as he eases himself into Sam.   
His own eyes sliding shut as Steve bottoms out and pauses, buried to the hilt and giving them both a moment to adjust.  
“You okay?” Steve asks, and Sam opens his eyes to see Steve looking at him earnestly, hair damp with sweat, elbows resting on either side of Sam’s shoulders.

“Your eyes look really green up close-” Sam tells him breathlessly, saying the first thing that pops into his head.  
Steve ducks his head and laughs, and Sam’s about to follow up with something else, something teasing and witty–

-but he groans instead as Steve slowly pulls out and pushes back in, kissing him- and words are the farthest thing from Sam’s mind


	25. You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To

I wanna see Sam come home after a long day to an enthusiatic hug from Steve at the door.

Steve’s arms around his neck as Sam grouses about how beat he is after a hard day of Super-hero-ing- 

Steve kissing his neck and his face and catching his lips in between sentences- “Mmm… And then the- hmm- commute was MURDER- mmm- and I- mmmmm…”  
…until Sam finally gets with the program and kisses him back- 

“Mm-mm… so…” Sam says, amused, when they finally stop making out a moment. “…How was your day?” 

“Missed you-” Steve says, rubbing his hands up and down Sam’s back.

“I gathered…” Sam laughs. “You hinting at something here?”

“Well-” Steve says, trying to sound nonchalant pressed all up against his boyfriend and breathless- “Not if you’re too tired…”

“Oh, now you’re in trouble–” 

...........................................

Maybe Steve sent Sam horny texts all during the day–

And then when he’s finally got Sam home, lying on his back under Steve-

And Steve’s sliding down onto his cock (cuz he promised Sam he’d do all the work this time)  
he stops when he’s fully seated and swivels his hips slowly, looking down at Sam and biting his lip, a half-smile tugging at his mouth.

“You still sleepy? We can stop anytime if you need a nap first.”

“Jokes—” Sam groans as Steve takes his hands and brings them up to rest on his pecs, “Cap’s got jokes.”

Steve hums in pleasure as Sam starts massaging his chest, and he starts to rock back and forth, riding him, still with a little grin on his face-

“Well- I know you had a… hard… day…”

“PShhh…. really? We’re doing that, with the dick jokes?”   
Sam tries to give Steve a judging glare, but Steve cuts out the punning, picks up his rythm and all Sam can do is croon his praises after that.


	26. Don't Stop

The thought of how strong and athletic Sam must be only serves to make me wanna picture him riding Steve relentlessly bouncing with those thick thighs,

Steve all sweaty, watching Sam in awe, lips parted, panting for breath  
Shamelessly whimpering and begging while his fingers dig into Sam’s hips.

Sam smiling down at Steve- maybe slowing down to an easy back-and-forth roll and smoothing his hands over Steve’s nipples-  
Because he loves this- being in control, driving Steve wild, watching his eyes roll back as he fucking begs for it.

 

Teasing him- slowing down or stopping just when Steve is getting really worked up-  
changing up his pace and just TOYING with the poor guy, laughing when Steve groans, almost sobbing in frustration-

-After like three orgasms delayed, Sam gets into another groove, and as Steve gets close, he’s just BEGGING, 

“Please… please… please Sam, Sam, Sam, ohhh you’re so good, umff don’t stop, DON’T stop…”  
With this edge of wild desperation because Sam may well stop at any moment, just for the pleasure of seeing Steve squirm—

 

Sam pinning Steve’s hands and asking him in a low voice, “What do you want?”  
And he knows Steve’s earned it when, and only when, he can’t come up with a challenging quip or wisecrack, but only moans and sobs,  
“I wanna come, Sam, please…”

And Sam smiles, eyes hooded. He’s sweating and breathing hard, stretched to the limit himself, but his focus is trained on Steve.

“Now how can I say no when you ask that nice?” 

And it’s such a head-rush for Sam that Steve is so far gone– Steve doesn’t even have a smart retort, he just whines and tosses his head back in relief as Sam finally gives him what he’s been asking for.

 

Steve in all his fresh-faced, pink embarrassment after they’re done  
Remembering what he said… the NOISES he made in the heat of the moment, oh MAN how embarrassing, how can he even look at Sam in the eye…

Sam heaving a huge, satisfied sigh and snuggling up under Steve's arm to go to sleep.


	27. Blush

“Be honest- how long have you been thinking about us like this?” Sam asks, grinning. 

Steve is lying on his back, shirtless, propped up on his elbows, face pink-

-Looking like he’s struggling with a desire to cover his blush at the same time as he wants to cover up where his dick is tenting his boxers. 

“How long’s it been since we met?” Steve asks, smiling, looking at Sam through his lashes, keeping his hands still as his chest rises and falls. 

Steve likes this, Sam realizes. He likes Sam teasing him- making Steve wait on display for him.   
He thinks about giving Steve orders- telling him filthy things and watching his eyes darken as he lets Sam- but that’s for another time, after a conversation or three. Right now the menu is–

“You were thinking about me giving you a blowjob the first day we met?”

“Among other things.” Steve says, “What can I say, I’m a guy with high goals.”

“Mm. And here I thought you came to see me at the VA for purely saintly reasons.”

Steve’s blush deepens at that, and Sam watches in fascination as it blooms all over Steve’s neck and chest- glowing warm pink showing just how turned-on and embarrassed Steve is. 

He wonders if Steve’s super metabolism has anything to do with how much of what he’s feeling is visible on the surface of his skin. Sam feels hot just looking at him.

“I thought about you after-” Steve blurts, “We talked about all that stuff- all that serious shit… and then I went home and beat off thinking about you. It felt- I felt so dirty.”  
Sam’s cock jumps. “Yeah? What did you think about?”

“How I could have invited you back to my place-”  
“I would have said yes.”   
“Sucking you- Fucking you—”  
Sam sucks in a breath as Steve keeps going, his whole body flushed. 

“I thought about getting you in a storage closet and going down on you. I wanted people to hear.”

Sam can’t stand it anymore, he ducks down to kiss Steve’s chest, his neck, his lips- He feels like he’s going to burn himself, like each touch should sizzle like oil hitting a hot pan  
but he thinks he must be about as overheated as Steve


End file.
